Guilty Beauty Love
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: "You're mine.." He whispered, eyes dark as he pinned her to the wall his grip possessive as he leaned and whispered in her ear, "No one will ever come between us, no matter what."
1. Chapter 1

**_Guilty Beauty Love_**

**_Summary: "You're mine.." He whispered, eyes dark as he pinned her to the wall his grip possessive as he leaned and whispered in her ear, "No one will ever come between us, no matter what."_**

**_Crossover: Naruto/Inuyasha_**

**_Pairing: Minato/Kagome (Incest..sorta)_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_Here ya go Kage!^^ Incest pairing. Hope ya like it._**

**_x-X-x_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_x-X-x_**

Kagome took a deep breath as she leaned against a tree. She was so going to kill Midoriko for this.

Start a new life for herself! Ha!

So far she had met nothing but death! And people trying to kill her. Some new life she was given, that and she said she would find family here.

Kagome didn't know how. Midoriki said she messed with her blood though...and to her Kagome found that rather creepy.

After the fight for the jewel, Kagome had no family to go back to. All her friends had lives to go to...she had nothing. So Midoriko took it in her own hands to give her a family, or so she said.

Now Kagome was in the middle of a battle field and trying to survive. Some help Midoriko was. She was putting her in hell!

Taking a deep breath Kagome healed the cut on her arm, she needed to make sure she kept in top shape if she was going to be fighting more.

From the looks of things the people she was fighting...were Ninja. Or looked that way, she wasn't totally sure though.

All she really knew about ninja was from what her brother told her about when he was alive. He had a thing for cartoons and found Ninja interesting.

She missed him.

_'Don't get distracted'_ Kagome thought to herself as she made her way through the trees. She needed to find shelter for the night. She needed to be out of eyesight, but able to attack if need be.

It didn't take long to find where she wanted to go, but before she could make it she was knocked into a tree.

Giving a small curse she quickly picked herself up not bothering to wipe the blood that was running down her chin. The blow she had taken was harder than a normal human.

Glancing around she felt the wind shift and turned her body to block the attack.

She blinked, it was a...child.

No older than twelve.

It was a young boy. He had goggles on top of his head, and wore weird looking clothing. He glared at her before throwing a weapon at her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and pushed her miko powers into her hand and gave the boy a hard jab in the chest sending him flying back a couple feet.

What Kagome wasn't expecting was being thrown back herself.

She gasped as she hit the ground, a soft moan leaving her blood chapped lips. She hadn't sensed anyone else near bye.

She usually was able to sense them!

Maybe she was weaker than she thought.

As her eyes closed, she got a glimpse of blond then everything went black.

She could only hope she woke up.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope ya liked this Kage! :3 This is one of the fics I lost on my flash-drives and had to re-write it. It isn't as good as the first version...but I hope everyone likes it just the same.**_

_**Read and review! (reviews make me update faster)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guilty Beauty Love**_

_**Summary: "You're mine.." He whispered, eyes dark as he pinned her to the wall his grip possessive as he leaned and whispered in her ear, "No one will ever come between us, no matter what."**_

_**Crossover: Naruto/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Minato/Kagome (Incest..sorta)**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Minato Namikaze sighed as he looked at the woman that was uncontentious, he didn't see any information or ID on her. There was no headband. Nothing.

She was most likely a refugee.

"Really you three. Next time you attack someone, especially at a time like this make sure that they are the enemy" Minato gave his three students a small glare.

They could have killed this woman if she didn't defend herself, she at-least knew that much. If he guessed it was because of surviving out here by herself. The style she was using was nothing he had seen before.

"B-but Sensei!" the goggle wearing teen sputtered, eyes wide. He never did like getting scolded by his teacher. He thought she was a threat because of the way she was holding herself. Like she was watching everything as if anything could be an enemy. She took in everything.

Like a Ninja.

"No buts. Rin, Kakashi, Obito, you all should know better." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "For now we will bring her back with us. Since our mission is over now and we can't really leave her here in this state."

Minato looked down at the black haired woman, he didn't know what to make of her. She was a fighter, that was for sure.

She could make a fine Ninja if trained too.

"Is everything packed?" he glanced at the three teens who all nodded.

"Hai." the girl, Rin said, head down. She didn't like getting scolded by people, especially when she really didn't do anything!

_'This is all Obito's fault!' _Rin thought keeping her head down as she glanced at said boy who was pouting and adjusting his goggles on his head.

"Good." Minato picked the woman up bridal style and glanced at his team, "Time to move out. We don't want to stay here any longer than we have."

The three nodded, following their teacher as they ran through the treetops.

What they didn't know that with this woman, their lives changed.

A woman, Midoriko smiled as she watched the whole encounter, as she started to disappear, '_Good luck Kagome. You now are on the start of your new life...enjoy it!'_

The only thing she needed to do is talk to Kagome once more...then she could rest in piece.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked this. **_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what ya think!**_

_**Yuki Update List: (May be out of order though, but Will be updated for sure this week)**_

_**1. Kiss From a Rose –...-glaring at it as I mutter a few curses-**_

_**2. I Need a Miracle – Done**_

_**3. .Forever Loved: Broken Family – Started!**_

_**4. Alone I Stand –...**_

_**5. Shattering Darkness – Done**_

_**6. Angel in Disguise – Chapter Outlined**_

_**7. Mine to Take –...I'm looking at it... -_-;;**_

_**8. A Cracked Seal**_

_**AkumaChibi is the one in charge of the update list, you want something updated...go bug her! XD Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Ja Ne!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Guilty Beauty Love_**

**_Summary: "You're mine.." He whispered, eyes dark as he pinned her to the wall his grip possessive as he leaned and whispered in her ear, "No one will ever come between us, no matter what."_**

**_Crossover: Naruto/Inuyasha_**

**_Pairing: Minato/Kagome (Incest..sorta)_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_x-X-x_**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_x-X-x_**

Kagome slowly looked around the white world she was in, she had no clue where she was. Everything was quit and...very very white.

"Kagome"

At hearing her name she turned around to see Midoriko. A scowl came to her face as she looked at the smiling older Miko.

"You really have some explaining to do!" Kagome snapped, her body tense. She really wanted to explode! Midoriko had some nerve to show up after what she did!

What she put her through.

The older Miko just smiled, she knew that the younger girl was mad at her but she needed to explain some things to her and she didn't have a whole lot of time with her.

"I only have so much time...I have some things to explain to you." Midoriko told her as she gently put her hand on the younger girls four-head.

Flashes and information whirled into Kagome's head one after another. Information about elemental countries, Ninja, Kage's, assassins. Everything that she needed for common knowledge to live in the new world flowed into her head.

As the information slowly stored itself Kagome looked at the maker of the Shikon No Tama, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

The miko nodded, taking her had off her four-head, "I told you I am giving you a new family...i messed with your blood...is one way to put it."

Kagome listened waiting for her to continue, "Your blood is now different. You have family here...i won't tell you who your family is...that is for you to find out." Midoriko gave a small smile at this before she sighed, "The information though you need to know to keep living and not suspected as a threat to a village is that you are an orphan...and have been your whole life. You are a traveling ninja and do jobs for small villages which you stay in for a couple years at a time."

Midoriko gently touched her four-head again, and information found its way into her brain once again. Medical techniques, genjutsu, taijutsu. All information about those subjects filed itself away in her brain.

"This information will help you..." Midoriko gave the young miko a small smile stepping back, "That is all you will need to know...and this will be the last time we meet."

The older miko started to disappear from site.

Kagome didn't want that though, she wanted to know more...and give her a piece of her mind!

She couldn't disappear yet.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled but it was too late Midoriko was gone, leaving Kagome to be thrown back into her own mind.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, thinking, '_You just made my life more complicated! Why couldn't you do something else to show your thanks! Damn you Midoriko!'_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Next chapter done. I am going to be updating my Naruto xovers today/this weekend :3 I am into a naruto mood**_

_**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what ya think!**_


End file.
